


Calming the Flame

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Bad Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Loss of Control, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Reader-Insert, Star Spangled Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When the Avengers find you on fire and losing control, Steve using a slightly different tactic to calm you down.Square filled:  @happystevebingo - Bad Flirting, @star-spangled-bingo - Losing control of powers
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 156
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019, Star Spangled Bingo 2019





	Calming the Flame

There was pain. It tore through you and felt like it was consuming you. It must be consuming you, there was flame all around. You could see it. It lit up the room and even as it began to fill with smoke. Around you more and more things were catching on fire. Your curtains were just catching now. As was your bookshelf. Something about seeing your books catch alight added grief to the emotional cocktail you were experiencing. A cocktail that along with the pain and grief, included fear, desperation, and denial.

Because while you could see the fire completely encasing you like you were the source of it. And while you couldn’t actually feel the flames despite how they seemed to be clinging to your skin. There was no burning sensation. No searing of flesh. No choking as your lungs filled with smoke. Just severe cramping inside you, like there was something inside your stomach trying to claw its way out. You still didn’t believe it was you doing this.

There was a commotion outside the door though you barely noticed it. It wasn’t until the door cracked open and five people burst inside. The pain was hard to focus but you instantly recognized Iron Man as he immediately went to work putting out the flames around you.

Whatever it was he was spraying caused you such searing pain that you felt like your skin flaying from your body. You screamed and suddenly the room turned bright white. There was shouting. When the pain subsided and the colors returned the group had all backed off and were talking. Iron Man was putting out the flames in the room and trying to contain the fire that seemed to have gotten much bigger.

You became aware of the Scarlet Witch was in the group as her eyes started to glow, and there was a strange clawing feeling in your brain. One of them stepped forward, crouching and holding a hand out like he was approaching a wounded animal. It took you a moment to realize that it was Captain America.

“Ma’am,” he said, his voice sitting right on the border of soothing and authoritative. “No one is going to hurt you.”

“It hurts,” you cried, balling yourself up smaller, and hugging your legs. The room lit up a little more for just a moment before dialing back again.

“I know. I know. It’s okay.” He soothed. “We’re here to help. Do you know who I am?”

You started crying. The tears that ran down your cheeks seemed to burn in a way the fire didn’t. It only made the pain you were in that little bit worse. “You’re Captain America,” you answered looking at him properly for the first time. It was strange, but even in as much pain as you were and as terrified as you were, you couldn’t help but be struck by how handsome he was. He had soft blond hair that was now sticking up as he removed his helmet in an attempt to appear less intimidating. He was thick chested and muscular and yet he had the softest blue eyes that told you exactly what he was thinking. He was afraid. But not for himself. For you and possibly his friends, but he didn’t care what happened to him. “You’re so pretty.”

He chuckled and a soft pink blush entered his cheeks. “Thank you,” he said. “Can you control the flames at all?”

“They aren’t me? They aren’t me are they?” You babbled, as the room got brighter. “I didn’t do this. I didn’t.”

“Shhh…” Steve soothed. “It’s okay. We’re right here.”

“Cap maybe we should put her to sleep?” Tony suggested.

Steve held his hand out as a signal to stop towards Tony who just went back to aiming the blasters at you. “Give me a moment.” He ordered. “Ma’am. It’s alright. Can you tell me your name?”

You scrunched up your eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening them again and saying your name.

“Nice to meet you,” Steve said. “I’m Steve. These are my friends. Tony, Wanda, Sam, Nat. We’re here to help. Wanda said the fire is linked to how you feel. So you need to try and stay calm and relax. Okay?”

“How, how, how?” You babbled.

Steve shook his head. “Don’t worry about that right now. How about you tell me something about yourself. What do you like to do?”

“I like … I like going to the park to read.” You said.

“Yeah? What part of the park?” Steve asked.

“Near where they have the model boats. But on the grass. Under a tree.” You said. You were breathing heavily still, trying not to panic, but it still kept bubbling up in you.

“Oh yeah? That’s where Alice is, isn’t it?” Steve said. “Lots of tourists.”

You nodded. “And kids. They like to sail the boats and … and… and …”

You couldn’t seem to finish the sentence and Steve moved a little closer to you, despite the fact you were still on fire. “They climb up on Alice.”

“Yes.” You nodded emphatically.

“I haven’t been out there for a long time. Tourists and kids are the ones most likely to mob me.” Steve admitted. “Plus, I don’t know. It never seemed like an alone thing to do. You know? Hiring one of those boats. It’s something couples do.”

You nodded you head a little. “It’s supposed to be romantic. I - I - I’ve never…”

Once again Steve helped you out as you got stuck in the middle of the sentence. “Yeah, I’ve never hired them either. Just watched. Do you just read and people watch?”

You nodded again, this time not saying anything. It felt like Steve was trying to flirt with you - albeit, slightly awkwardly. But that didn’t make any sense at all.

Steve smiled softly. “It’s a nice spot. Maybe you could take me out there sometime.”

“You’re flirting, Cap? Really?” Tony teased. “I can’t decide what’s more strange you doing it, or you doing it now.”

“Tony…” Steve said, warningly, and Tony threw his hands up in defeat.

Steve had not taken his eyes off you though and you wondered if he was actually flirting. It didn’t make any sense. You were in so much pain, and you were literally self-immolating. Who would flirt under those circumstances? It did seem wildly inappropriate. Surely it was just him trying to calm you down?

“What do you think? Can I come out with you to see it sometime? I’ll buy you a pretzel?” Steve said, his tone returning to the gentle, soothing one again.

“Y - yes,” you stammered. “I can take you.”

“Thank you,” he said, smiling. It was in his eyes too. They told you that this was genuine. He did actually plan to do this with you. Not only that, but he was looking forward to it. “You know what else I haven’t done for a long time?”

You shook your head.

“Gone to the zoo there. My ma once took me when I was a kid. I think that’s the last time I went. Maybe we could make a day of it. Go to the zoo. Grab some lunch. Go hire a couple of boats and race each other?”

“Y- yes,” you said, nodding a little. “That sounds fun.”

“Great,” Steve said smiling. He reached forward and put his hand on your forearm. You looked down and noticed for the first time the flames were gone. All that remained of them was the smoldering floorboards under you. “But first, we need to get you out of this building. It’s not safe. We’ll take you somewhere safe. Back to the compound. They can run some tests and figure out what’s going on. Is that okay?”

You nodded your head slowly and took a deep shuddering breath in. When you let it out again you burst into tears. This time they were tears of relief and Steve wrapped you in his large arms and held you against his chest as you cried it out. There was no pain as the tears fell. Only a tight feeling in your chest that lessened as you sobbed.

Tony approached and put his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Smooth, Cap,” he teased. “Now women are crying at the thought of going out with you.”

Steve put his arm under your legs and scooped you up. He looked at Tony and raised an eyebrow. “You know what, Stark…?” He scolded and as he carried you outside, all you could hear was the steady beat of Steve’s heart and Tony laughing hysterically.


End file.
